1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source system for a projection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source system which can prevent the premature failure of a bulb from long-term exposure to reflected light beams.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the progress of science and technology, various display devices have been developed in succession. Among these display devices, projectors have become indispensable electronic products for presenting image information in business conferences or in common audio/video (AV) entertainments because they can change the size of an image depending on the actual service sites.
However, conventionally, in a light source system of the projection device from the prior art, a bulb, a color wheel and a light tunnel are sequentially disposed along the same axis so that light beams emitted by the bulb can be focused onto the color wheel and then be uniformized by the light tunnel. In this way, when the light beams are emitted by the bulb towards the color wheel, most of the light beams pass through the color wheel and the light tunnel to an imaging system, which then projects an image onto a screen.
However, the color wheel in the prior art is disposed perpendicular to an optical axis of the bulb (or a traveling direction of the light beams). In this arrangement, not all of the light beams can pass through the color wheel successfully; and instead, a small portion of the light beams will be reflected by the color wheel back to the bulb or even be focused at a wick of the bulb. After long term use, the bulb might be subjected to a high temperature and intense heat due to the exposure of excessively reflected light beams. This may lead to the premature failure of the bulb and, consequently, the user has to replace the bulb of the projection device frequently.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a solution that can prevent the light beams that fail to pass through the color wheel from being reflected to the bulb and prevent the premature failure of the bulb from the exposure of the reflected light beams.